


something worthwhile to think of each morning

by ElderWhizzerBrown



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, F/F, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Rating will change, one shots, some of the prompts are nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderWhizzerBrown/pseuds/ElderWhizzerBrown
Summary: This ship needs more recognition, so here’s a 30 Day OT3 Challenge.Title from I Can Do Better Than That from The Last Five Years because it’s cute without context.





	1. Day One: Cuddling

After school, they met up. All the other girls would sit around and gossip, catch a ride to some movie. But Martha, Thea, and Anna hung out in the elementary school playground, since none of them could drive. 

They would swing for a while, laughter ringing in the air, until racing each other to Anna’s house and falling into the same position every time. 

Thea and Martha sat side by side and Anna laid across their laps, her head on Thea’s lap and hands threaded together with Martha’s. Like this, they would talk about whatever until Anna’s father got home from work and goodnaturedly teased them about always taking over his couch. 

Then Thea and Martha would kiss Anna goodbye and walk home hand in hand, already dreaming of tomorrow.


	2. Day Two: Watching a Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I wrote this yesterday, I just forgot to click publish.

“I swear to god, don’t you dare get the big size. There’s only three of us, Anna!” Martha said exasperatedly.

Thea stepped up the counter because Anna could. “One medium popcorn please.”

“You two are so boring. Remind me why I’m dating you, again?”

“I don’t fucking know.” Thea shrugged.

“Language!” This was Martha. “And Anna’s dating us because we’re amazing human beings, of course.”

“Oh right.” Thea smirked. “But I don’t know how applicable that is to _me_.”

The movie was some dumb romance none of them had really wanted to see. They held and and whispered during the movie, earning glares from everyone around them. But they didn’t really mind.


	3. Day Three: In the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to Girls Like Girls, which seems appropriate.

The clatter of the rain on the roof of the bus stop drowned out all conversation between the three. Martha hummed quietly to herself as she wrote in a notebook, glancing up at her girlfriends occasionally. Anna seemed to be trying to convince Thea to draw her and Thea seemed to be insisting that she really couldn’t draw as well as Anna thought. Both of them were shouting over the rain, despite being three feet apart at most.

Martha wished the bus could never come, that they could just sit in this shelter under the rain forever. 

But eventually the bus pulled up and they got on. After they got off at the park, Anna stepped right into a puddle and practically screamed in surprise.

“Watch your step,” Thea told her wisely. “There’s water.”


	4. Day Four: Genderbent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s heckin cold where I am so imma let these boys be warm.
> 
> I realize after writing this I should have chosen German genderbent names, but oh well.

The sun was high overhead, melting ice cream cones and burning skin, as the boyfriends arrived at the beach.

Andy laid his towel out on the sand, watching Theo and Martin toss each other a beach ball. After Theo gave a particularly big shove, it landed nearly ten feet out to sea. 

“Theo!” Martin complained. 

Theo took a deep bow towards Martin. “Never fear, my damsel. Your knight in shining armor will save the day.” He tore off his shirt and ran towards the ball, only knee deep when he reached it and kicked it back to the sand. 

By now Andy had moved to stand next to Martin. He fanned himself with his hand. “My hero.” 

Theo grinned and ran back up the beach, kissing both boy’s hands in turn. “All in a days work, malady.”


	5. Day Five: Playing Video Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little brother’s been obsessed with castle crashers sooo

To be honest, it was almost frightening how Martha got when she played video games. 

Typically, she was quiet and thoughtful, considerate. 

But the second she picked up a controller, Martha was insanely competitive. She leaned forward, thumbs flying over the buttons and suddenly nothing else was in the world but this game of Castle Crashers.

Anna, on the other hand, got bored way too easily playing video games. “Can we just beat this fucking game already?” she would grumble when Martha insisted she and Thea played with her.

Thea loved to just sit back and watch them bicker over the game, ready with some ice cream for when they finally made peace.


	6. Day Six: Holding Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is terrible, okay?

They never used to hold hands at school.

It was always awkward, with kids shouting at them that they were crowding the hall. 

Sometimes they’d do it in pairs, but never as all three.

It wasn’t until Ernst was talking to Thea about who the cutest couple in the school was, and she made a joke that it her and her girlfriends. 

“You’re dating Martha and Anna?” he asked. “I thought you three were just friends.”

On the walk to the bus, Thea grabbed Martha’s hand in her right and pulled her over to hold Anna’s in her left. “That’s right, we’re a couple!” she shouted at passerby.

The school implemented a policy against holding hands and hug walking not long after.


	7. Day Seven: Wearing Animal Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one’s late! I have no excuse, I just forgot.

“I feel stupid,” Anna muttered as she reached up to adjust her dog ears. “I look like a Snapchat filter.”

Thea slapped her hand away. “You look beautiful, babe. Don’t mess it up.” Her own head was adorned with a pair of cat ears. To their right, Martha was wearing a Minnie Mouse headband.

“Ann, it’s Halloween. No one will give it a second look,” Martha pointed out.

Anna sighed. “Why aren’t there more three-way couple costumes?”


	8. Day Eight: Sharing an Item Of Clothing

They were walking home from school when it started to rain. “Oh no,” Anna muttered under her breath. She was the only one without a jacket.

Thea immediately shrugged her coat off her shoulders and wrapped it around Anna with a kiss to her cheek. “Take mine.”

That day started what was known as the jacket wars. Anna gave the same jacket to Martha after she forgot hers at a football game they went to together, who promptly gave it back to Thea when she spilled chocolate milk all over her shirt at lunch.

Their friend group dubbed the jacket “The Martheanna Jacket,” and of them could always be seen to be wearing it.


	9. Day Nine - Babysitting

In retrospect, inviting her girlfriends to help her babysit might not have been the best idea. Martha loved them, of course, but they weren’t quite the responsible babysitters the Johnson’s needed.

Anna spent the entire time complaining about how she hated kids. Thea was better, but she did almost ruin a saucepan trying to make mac and cheese. 

When the Johnsons got home and paid them and they started on the walk home, Martha started laughing and couldn’t stop. “You two are the worst!”

“I’m sorry.” Thea winced. “It’s not like I have little siblings. Just Hans and Melitta.”

Anna laughed too. “Just don’t invite me again, okay babe?”


	10. Day Ten: Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funnily enough, I wrote a drunk scene for Angel’s Wings just yesterday. It should be out next week but no promises.
> 
> This one is mostly Anna/Thea.

Thea had never much liked parties. Her girlfriends loved them, of course. Even quiet little Martha liked them, even if she never drank. Anna dragged Thea to them occasionally, saying she needed to get out more.

Her argument this time was that Martha was out of town and couldn’t be her date. Thea didn’t want to let her go alone, so she reluctantly agreed.

Anna always drank way too much at parties. Thea knew that, but seeing it for herself was entirely different.

“You really didn’t need to take me home,” Anna muttered, her arm over Thea’s shoulder and her feet tripping on thin air. “I could ‘ave make it on my own.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Thea stopped in front of her door. “Here you go.”

Anna sighed and gave her a sloppy kiss. “Goodnight.”


	11. Day Eleven - Blushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I’ve been sick and didn’t really feel like updating, or that’s my excuse at least. (By now I guess it’s obvious I’m not responsible at all)

Anna hated how often she blushed. Thea and Martha would always point it out and tease her. “I’m just pale!” she’d protest, but they laughed anyway.

Thea, on the other hand, never blushed. (Neither did Martha, but that was more so due to her dark skin) It was infuriating. 

She kept a photo on her phone of the one time Thea had really blushed and threatened it as blackmail, but never followed through. Anna liked looking at it too much, Thea’s cheeks bright red, her mouth laughing, eyes embarrassed. 


	12. Possessive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been so long! Sorry! Here’s a slightly longer chapter to make up for it.

They only had one class altogether. Fifth hour English. 

About ten minutes until the end of class, a group of sophomore girls came in. “We have a Val-a-gram.” 

The teacher looked up from his desk and sighed. “For who?”

”Anna.”

Anna looked at her girlfriends, a surprised smile on her lips, before sitting in the stool at the front of the class.

The girls circled her and began to sing “You are My Sunshine.” 

”That was sweet,” Thea whispered to Martha. “Is another one coming for me?”

Martha looked confused and shook her head. “I thought you bought it?”

“If I didn’t send it, and you didn’t send it...” Thea looked back at their girlfriend, who had a  huge smile on her face as the girls finished and handed her a card. “Who’s flirting with our girlfriend?” 

She tried not to, but she couldn’t help feeling a little jealous.

Anna came back to her seat and bearned at them. “She does this every year, I swear.”

”Who’s ‘she’?” Martha asked.

Anna looked confused. “My mom of course.” She showed them the card.  _Happy Valentine’s Day to my favorite daughter! Xo!_  

Thea laughed at herself. “We were so confused! That’s sweet of her.”


End file.
